It's Not a Date!
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: “Well, here’s a question. What's it like having a boyfriend? What's it like going on a date?”


**A/N:** Just a random idea. Inspired by a conversation. I dunno why I applied that idea on this fic. XD Anyway, ENJOY READING EVERYONE! ^^

* * *

**It's Not a Date!**

It's supposed to be a normal day for Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She came to the office early as usual with Black Hayate trotting behind her but the moment she entered Colonel Mustang's office, she felt that the whole people there suddenly gaze upon her. She looked around to see that beside from those men who are under Colonel Mustang, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh and Rebecca Catalina is also there.

"G-Good Morning…" Riza said. She felt their eyes follow her as she went to her desk. "Is there something wrong?" she asked when she can't take the way they watch her anymore.

The group suddenly cringed when they heard her voice but they looked at her sheepishly and said "nothing" as they slowly went to their own desks and the three who aren't supposed to be there bid their goodbye to her and they went outside.

Riza sighed as she put the things she gets the things she need from her bag. Then she went outside to get the paper works they need to do that day. For sure, another pile of paper will adorn the Colonel's desk just before he arrived.

She made her way back to the office with the paper works on her arms. She thought that the colonel is already there but he hasn't arrived yet. She put his paper works on the desk then she distributed the rest to her co-workers. They started working but she can still feel that they are watching her. Irritated, she get her gun from her holster started clicking its safety. They slightly jumped as they heard the deadly sound and they scurried back to work, never did they tried to look curiously at her again.

Finally, after an hour, the colonel arrived. He looked so sleepy and he was yawning when he entered the room. They greeted him with a salute but the look his subordinates gave him didn't escaped Riza's eyes. There's something fishy going around here. They are looking at their colonel suspiciously then slowly, their gaze fell upon her then they started working again, looking at each other first.

Colonel Mustang looked at his paper works with sheer annoyance.

"You better do them sir. They are due tomorrow morning." She said without looking away from her paper. She heard the colonel whined about being "slave-driven" and "abusive" as he started working. She just smiled inwardly but she's still curious what made him late today. He said the other day that he would try to go to work early…well, the meaning of the word "TRY" is different from "DO" anyway.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lunch time came and the colonel's subordinates hurriedly left the room, well except Riza who was still reading the last paper of the report she did.

"Aren't you going out yet, Lieutenant?" the colonel asked as he noticed that she didn't leave the room.

"I'll be out in a few minutes; I'm just proof reading my work." She replied curtly.

The colonel stopped writing; he started looking at her a smile plastered on his face. Riza noticed what he's doing then she gazed back at him.

"What's the matter sir?" she asked, curious in the way his superior was looking at her.

"I just want to thank you for accompanying me yesterday." He answered, his smile never leaving his face.

"It's okay sir. Please do your work or else, you won't have any break." She said without any kind of emotion showing on her face. The colonel just sighed then he resumed working. Riza left afterwards to go to the cafeteria. She decided to get the colonel some foods too.

Arriving in the cafeteria, she saw Rebecca and Maria in their usual table. Rebecca waved her arms while smiling at her. She just nodded then she proceeds to the counter first to get her tray of food before she went to their table.

"Hi Riza." Rebecca greeted her with a wide smile.

"How are you doing?" Maria asked her this time, she too has a wide grin on her face.

Riza looked at them quizzically. What's the matter with all of them? First her co-workers, now her friends.

"The real question here is what you are up to?" she said as she looked at them seriously.

Rebecca and Maria looked at each other first then they started staring at her.

"What?" Riza asked again.

"Well, here's a question. What's it like having a boyfriend? What's it like going on a date?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Riza. Don't tell us you forgot that you went into a date yesterday." Maria said before taking a drink.

Riza started thinking about what happened yesterday. All she did was accompany Colonel Mustang to… Oh… Ohh…

"I think you've mistaken. It's not a date and I don't have a boyfriend." She answered them seriously.

"Oh really, according to our source…" Rebecca made a side glance to a table nearby where Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury are sitting "you two are really dating."

"We are not dating! What we did is not a date! It's sort of a friendly bonding or something like that." she explained, starting to get annoyed.

"Right…Friendly bonding…Whatever you say." Rebecca giggled.

"Well, what is the definition of "date"?" Maria asked this time, a slight mischievous smile was visible on her face.

"It's the time of an event or day of the month." She answered with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No, I mean the social one! You don't want to answer it because your "friendly bonding" falls under in right?" Maria asked, unable to refrain from smiling and teasing her.

"Riza's got a boyfriend!" Rebecca said in a sing song voice. "So what did you guys do the whole day" her friend asked while leaning over a little.

"For the last time Rebecca, he's not my boyfriend." She said, her patience starting to wear off slowly but she needs to be calm so she decided that she has to answer their stupid questions. "We didn't do it the whole day. We only got a very short time, it's evening already and he waited for me-"

"Aww, isn't that sweet?! He waited for you to arrive! Maybe I should get myself a boyfriend too! It would be sweet if someone waited for me! Maybe I should get myself a boyfriend too! It would be sweet if someone waited for me!" Rebecca told her and her eyes became so dreamy.

Riza rolled her eyes after hearing that.

"Wait! I almost forgot to tell you, did you know that Colonel Mustang called me just to ask for your number?" Maria butted in, looking a little excited.

"He called me too, asking for your number." Rebecca said.

"That's because I told him to call you because I haven't got Riza's new number yet." Maria told Rebecca then they started smiling widely again and they looked at her.

Riza just stared back at them with a straight face but deep inside, she felt flattered when she heard that from them. So that's how the Colonel knew her number. He never told her that last night. Well, it's okay though.

She started to remember the time they had last night. It's fun even though they met just because of business. Well, the Colonel needs her help. It's seems that the Colonel, the famous flame alchemist, can't do some things especially things like that. She gave a small smile as she recalled the conversations they had.

"Riza? Riza are you there?" she heard Rebecca's voice calling her.

"It seems that she's busy recalling the sweet times she and colonel had in their date last night." Maria whispered to Rebecca.

She suddenly gave them an angry look. "It's not a date!" She said a little loudly then she stood up, and she walked away, bringing her tray to the dispenser area then she went out of the cafeteria. These people are insane. She told herself. Can't they understand that Roy Mustang would never ask her out in a date. She's not his type anyway and he's not her type...well...

Riza stopped from walking and she went to the other direction. She need some peace of mind right now and she know a place where she could get that peace.

Meanwhile, in Colonel Mustang's office, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Feury with Denny are sitting on the couch before the colonel's desk, having some conversation while Roy Mustang was busy drinking his coffee and reading his newspaper. He's been waiting for Lieutenant Hawkeye to return hoping that she'll bring him some snacks but she's unusually late.

After awhile, he noticed that the room became silent. He put his newspaper down on the table and he looked at the face of his men.

"What's the matter?" He asked as some of them started scratching their heads.

"Well, sir, we just want to ask if you and Lieutenant Hawkeye are dating." Denny asked, feeling that the others won't have the guts to ask the colonel.

"How can you say that we are dating?" Roy asked back, curiously.

"We...uh, we saw you last night in the shopping district together." Havoc said.

Their superior looked at them seriously and they cringed. They started praying that the colonel wouldn't burn them in a crisp, they didn't mean to see them that night, it was an accident!

"What did you see that we are doing last night?" Roy asked in a serious tone making the men around him slightly jumping from hidden fright.

"The two of you are just walking sir!" Falman answered and the rest of the men nodded in agreement.

"Nothing else?"

They nodded again, they waited for something to bad to come but they were greeted by the colonel's laughter instead.

They are surprised when their colonel started laughing. They don't know the reason but deep inside, Roy was so glad that they didn't see them walking in a store for gardening and planting. He called Riza last night because he wanted her to accompany him to buy some plant decors for his house. He thinks that his place is becoming so dull and it came up to him that plants will liven up the place. He knew Riza was good at this kind of things so he asked for her help too. She also helped him decorate his place with the plants he bought last night.

Roy looked at his men who became silent again.

"The two of us aren't dating...yet." he said with a playful grin on his face. His subordinates started smiling too.

"Don't worry men, things here will start to spice up."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza arrived a little later. She spent the remaining of her lunch time in the sniping area, trying to calm herself before facing the colonel.

"Where have you been Hawkeye?" Roy asked, he put his foot on his table as he leaned on his swivel chair.

"I've been in the sniping area sir. Please put your foot down and finish your work." She said as she went to her desk.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?" She said as she looked at him. He smirked and she didn't know why but her heart seems like it skipped a beat but as always, her face didn't show what she's really feeling inside. _That stupid smirk again._

"Would you go out in a date with me _again_?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Again? What do you mean by that sir?" she asked, aware of their co-workers watching them. _What's up with him? Did he know what he's doing? _

"Well, we already had our date last night so why don't we go out again?" Roy asked with a confident smile.

Riza's mind went black for a while when he heard his last sentence. She closed her eyes shut. Oh, she's so sick of it! How many times did she have to tell? Her right index finger twitches on its own, funny, though she was thinking of getting her gun and shooting the colonel straight in the head.

"Riza?" she heard the colonel called her, worry is obvious in his voice.

She opened her eyes and she looked at Roy, the man backed away a little seeing how she glared at him.

"Uhm..."

"For the very last time..." Riza said in a menacing whisper. "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

Then she stormed away from the room, yes, she need to go back to the sniping area. It's better if she'll stay there for a while until maybe later in the evening. These people must be saved from her wrath. Slamming the door shut, she went to the shotgun rack to get her choice of weapon but as she take a hold of the gun, she suddenly leaned on the wall for some kind of support. Aside from the feeling of anger boiling inside her, something else is brewing up inside and it's making her smile.

Roy Mustang asked her on a date...deep inside, she wanted things like this to happen...too bad he started it in a wrong way. But still, there are still next time right?

Riza started shooting at the target, unable to remove that smile on her face.

Back to the colonel's office, he was sitting on his chair, unable to move or speak. Havoc faced his comrades and he held out his opened palm.

"Pay up! I won in our bet!" Havoc said proudly and he started laughing. He didn't know that their colonel heard it and he was giving Havoc a death glare. Feury, Falman, Breda and Denny started to back away slowly, leaving Havoc to face the colonel's wrath.

"C-Colonel..." Havoc stuttered as he saw the reason why his comrades suddenly backed away from their place.

"This fire will be extra strong Havoc." Roy said as he starts wearing his gloves but before he even finished that sentence of hi, Havoc started running away.

They learned a valuable lesson that day. It's to never mention the word "date" or "dating" when Colonel Roy Mustang or Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye are together in the room.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Please **REVIEW!!!** Thank you so much for reading!!! I'm sorry if Maria Ross is so OOC here and I think Riza is slight OOC too. =_= And I think I kind of messed up the flow of the story, haha. But I still want to know what you think of this fic. Once again, thanks a lot! ^^


End file.
